miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Srebna wilczyca/Nie zwykłe przygody w dzungli ( wszystkie rozidziały)
Mówie zawieszam tylko te starsze serje bo szczeże mówiąc nie mam weny na te, ale te nowsze " Romantic miraclu" "Dlaczego Ja?" "Przygody w Polsce sezon 2 " będe pisać a puziniej pędą wszystkie w jednym wpiszie.Więc prosze mnie nie bić że nic nie będzie bo będzie tylko te starsze pujdą na wordpada najpierw a puziniej te nowsze.Więc start. Niezwykłe przygody w dzungli 1 Maja Milk (10 ) Właśnie rodzice przyszli z polowania.Upolowali antylope.Odrazu pobiegliśmy ją zjeść.Po zjedzeniu antylopy razem z mojim przyjacielem czarną panterą do starej świątyni.Było tam pełno małp.Znalazłam tam czarne pudełko z jakimś czerwonym wzorem.Otworzyłam z pudełka wyskoczyła srebno złota istota odrazu odskoczyłam. Istota:Nie buj się nic ci nie zrobie-powiedziała Podeszłam bliżej jej się przyjżeć Istota:Załuż ten naszyjnik-powiedziała Ja bez wachania założyłam naszyjnik. Maja Milk (14 lat) Był przepiękny słoneczny dzień zuwarzyłam że ktoś wysiada z pociągu była to grupa nastolatków w mojim wieku.Był to zielono oki blondyn,czarno włosa dziewczyna z niebieskimi oczami,brunetka z pomaraniczowymi konicuwkami i z okularami , chłpak który nosił na głowie czerwoną czabke okulary niebieską bluzke i szare spodnie i jakiś inny chłopak o czarnych włosach nosił czerwoną koszulke i niebieskie spodnie.Opserwowoałam ich przez duszy czas. Adrien Ja:To może pudziemy pozwiedzać?-zapytałem Marinette:Dobra tylko zabardzo się nie oddaljmy-powiedziała I poszliśmy do tej dzungli.Chodzilismy tak przez pół godziny. Aly`ja:Adrien coś mi się wydaje że się zgubiliśmy-powiedziała Nino: Na pewno się zgubiliśmy jak wrucimy?-zpytał Adrien:Nie wiem możemy tylko liczyć na to że bóg nas uratuje-powiedziałem Maja Milk Zauwarzyłam że zbyt daleko odeszli od obozowiska.I weszli na teren czarnego stada.Postanowiłam ich uratować. Adrien Jakaś dziewczyna wyskoczyła z krzaków była ubrana w futro tygrysa.Włosy miała rozpuszczone.Jej włosy były koloru blond a jej oczy były niebieskie.I miała znamie na rence w kształcie dwuch kłuw ( tak moja wyobrazinia) już wiedziałem że to moja kuzynka.Zaczeła wokuł nas krążyć. Ja: Spokojnie ona nas niezje-powiedziałem szeptem Aly`ja:Skąd wiesz?zapytała szeptem Adrien: Bo to moja kuzynka-powiedziałem szeptem Nino:Skąd wiesz przecież jest dużo takich jak ona?-zapytał szeptem Adrien:Nie wiem, mam nadzieje-powiedziałem Aly`ja: To teraz mi napędziłeś stracha-powiedziała Adrien:Czemu ?-zpytałem Aly`ja:Chyba pamiętasz kuzynke Anastazje z transylwani-powiedziała Daniel:Jaką kuzynke?-zapytał Aly`ja:No więc pojechaliśmy do jego kuzynki do transylwani i okazło się że jego kuzynka jest wampirem i chciała nas zabić-powiedziała Osoba:Nie powinńśće tu być - powiedziała Nino:To ty gadasz po naszemu-powiedział szokująco Osoba:No jasne że tak-powiedział Marinette:Jak masz na imie?-zpytała Osoba:Mówcie do minie srebna wilczyca-powiedziała Aly`ja:Tak masz na imie?-zpytała Osoba:Narazie nie powiem wam jak się nazywam bo nie mam do was zaufania-powiedziała Marinette:A wyprowadzisz nas z tąd?-zapytała Srebna wilczyca: No jasne wyprowadzi was mój przyjaciel czarna pantera-powiedziała Z krzaków wyskoczyła czarna pantera. Srebna wilczyca:Jak będzieci mnie potrzebować krzyczcie-powiedziała po czym znikneła Maja Milk Kogoś mi przypominał ten blondyn, tylko już nie pamiętam kogo.Poszłam do groty w której mieszkałam: Mama wilk:Gdzie byłaś kochanie?-zapytała Ja:poszłam zobaczyć czy nie ma myśliwych-powiedziałam W tym samym czasie u Adrien Czarna pantera zaprowadziła nas do dworca kolejowego , po czym znikneła. Adrien:Ciekawe jak ma na imie-powiedziałem Marinette:Ciekawe czy ją jeszcze spotkamy-powiedziała Nino:To może pujdziemy do domu i się prześpimy i zrana poszukamy twojej zaginionej kuzynki-powiedział Poszliśmy do hotelu zajerestrowaliśmy się Mieliśmy dwie sypialnie jedną łazienke i jedną kuchnie.Ustaliliśmy gdzie kto ma spać.Dziewczyny w jednym a chłopacy w drugim.Przebraliśmy się w pirzamy i poszliśmy spać. Niezwykłe przygody w dzungli 2 Obudziłam się w nocy i postanowiła działać ,obudziłam Nino i razem przeniesliśmy Marinette do pokoju chłopaków( wy diabły).Nie było to takie łatwe bo Daniel spał w Spiwoże na ziemi i trzeba było nad nim przejść i położyć Marinette na łużku.Na szczęście się udało. Adrien Obudziłem się i zobaczyłem pszytulającą się do mnie Marinette.Przestraszyłem się lecz zobaczyłem że śpi i automatycznie się uspokojłem.Zsunełem sięz łużka.Wpadłem na śpiącego Daniela. Daniel: Co się stało czemu mnie budzisz?-zapytał ziewając Adrine:Ciszej bo ją obudzisz-powiedziałem Daniel:Ale kogo?-zapytał Adrien:Wstań i zobacz-powiedziałem Daniel wstał zobaczył Marinette i cicho się zaśmiał. Adrien:Co cię tak śmieszy?-zapytałem Daniel:I jak tam pierwsza noc z dziewczyną w łużku?-zapytał nadal się śmiejąc Adrien:To nie jest śmieszne,rozumiesz-powiedziałem powarznie Daniel:Dobrze psie gończy-powiedział nadal się śmiejąc Adrien:Zaraz ci pokaże psa gończego-powiedziałem I zaczłem go gonić po pokoju. Daniel Zauwarzyłem że Marinette powoli otwiera oczy szybko wsunołem się pod użko.Lecz Adrien tego nie zuważył i wskoczył na łużko. Marinette Zuwarzyłem Adrien`a odrazu wstałam i zaczełam go okładać poduszką. Adrien:Przesztań mie wlić tą poduszką-powiedział Marinette:Nie do puki mi tego nie wyjaśnisz-powiedziałam Adrien:Dobara wyjaśnie ci co ty tu robisz-powiedział Marinette:To wyjaśniaj co ja tu robie z tobą w łużku-powiedziała Adrien:Najprawdopodobniej Aly`ja i Nino cię tu przynieśli i położyli obok mnie-powiedział Marinette:Ale poco mieli by to robić?-zapytałam Adrien:bo oni są parą i chcą żeby my też byliśmy-powiedział Marinette:Czekaj to oni są parą- powiedziałam Adrien:Tak nie wedziałaś - powiedział Marinette: Nie nie wiedziałam-powiedziała Adrien I wtedy Daniel mnie popchnoł i pocałowałem Marinette w usta.Był to namiętny pocałunek moje ręce powędrowały na jej talie a jej ręcewkręcił w moje włosy.Właśnie wtedy weszła Aly`ja z Ninem i kamerą : Aly`ja:Widze że jesteście parą-powiedziała Ja i Marinette odrazu się oderwaliśmy od siebie. Marinette:To był tylko przyjacielski pocałunek ( nie no super wymyśliłaś)-powiedziała Nino:coś mi się nie wydaje-powiedział Adrien:A może mi wyjaśnici jak tu się zanlazła Marinette?-zapytałem Nino:Teleportowała się -powiedział nerwowo Marinette:a od kiedy ja umiem się teleportować ?-zpytała Aly`ja: Dobra to może pujdzimy na śniadanie-powiedziała My kiwneliśmy głowami i poszliśmy do kuchni.Po zjedzeniu pośłku po koleji szlismy do łazienki.Przebraliśmy się i poszliśmy do dzungli szukać skarbów. W dzungli Maja Milk Postanowiłam pujść się przejść.Usłyszałam że jakiś człowiek chodzi po dzungli.Postanowiłam to sprawdzić.Była to ta sama grupka którą wczoraj spotkałam.I znowu się zgubiła, ale tym razem były to tylko dwie osoby.Blondyn i czarno włosa.Siedziałam na drzewi i ich opserwowałam. Adrien Nasze usta zaczeły się zbliżać i zaczeliśmy znowu się namiętnie całować tak jak rano. Aly`ja Specjalnie się oddaliliśmy żeby naszym gołąbką nie pszeszkadzać.Zaczełam nagrywać film który puziniej wrzuce na mój profil. Maja Milk Nie wiedziałam co oni robią i nie wiedziałam czy im przerwać czy nie , kiedy tak rozmyślałam pszyszedł tygrys.Zeskoczyłam z drzewa i zaczełam walczyć z tygrysem.Wskoczyłam na niego i zaczełam go ujeżdzać ( jak byk na rode) tygrys powoli się uspokajał.Zeszłam z niego i zapytałam: Ja:Co się stało malutki?-zpytałam On mi pokazał łape.Miał tam cierń.Bez trudu go wyciągnełam , a on mnie polizał po twarzy i usiadł.Zaczoł merdać ogonem. Daniel Ona todopiero ma podejście do zwierząt.Chyba się zakochałem w niej.A Adrien i Marinette wciąż się całowali nie zwracjąc uwagi na nic oprucz ich. Niezwykłe przygody w dzungli 3 Maja Milk Wreszcie blodyn i czarno włosa się ockneli. Ja:To może was oprowadze po dzungli ?-zapytałam Nino:Dobra Na począdku zaprowadziłam ich do dencowni. Ja:To jest dencownia Aly`ja:Czemu ta grota nazywa się "dencownia"?-zapytała Ja:wejdzi to się pszekonasz Marinette Weszlismy do groty i nie mogliśmy uwieżyć własnym oczą.Była to wielka inpreza był tam krul Julian, gromada lemórów,Maniek,Sid,Szrek,Ośoł,kot w butach,kaczka dziwaczka,tarzan i jego żona Dzejn,dinozury,Andrzej Duda,myszka miki,kaczor donald,Gufi,batman,robin,gwiazdka,rejven,cybork,bestja inni bohaterowie kreskówek/filmów. Nas zatkało zwyjątkiem Srebnej wilczycy i Adriena.Adrien poleciał na scene i zaczoł śmiewać razem z Julinem ,Sidem,Andrzejem Dudom,Manikiem, Gwiastką. Z transu wyrwała nas srebna wilczyca. SW:Ej idzicie na scene-powiedziała I poszła na scene i razem z Julianem,Sidem,Andrzejem Dudom,Manikiem i Gwiastką zaczeła śpiewać.Puzinej my poszliśmy na scene a konkretni tylko ja.Zaczełam śpiewć i tak upłyneły najblisze 10godzin.Do puki bohaterowie nie zaczeli uciekać, bo pojawił się tygrys. Maja Milk Szybko zareagowałam lecz tygrys mnie zrzucił i trafiłam na ostrą skałe i całą renke miałam we krwi.Lecz ten tygrys to był przywudca złego stada które żyje po drugiej stronie amazonki.Wstałam i zaczełam walczyć.Właśnie miałam zadać ostateczny cios kiedy nagle tygrys odrzucił mnie i straciłam przytomność. Marinette Szybko pobiegłam za jakieś drzewo i się przemieniłam.Satanołam w obronie przyjaciuł. CK:Biedronka tutaj?-powiedział B:Czarny kot tutaj?-powiedziałam Ck:Widać mam magnes który cię przyciąga-powiedział ze swoją flirciarską minką I zaczoł się przybliżać coraz bardziej a ja się cofałam aż trafiłam na drzewo.Zatorował mi droge rękami i zaczoł całować w usta namiętnie.Jego rence powędrowały do mojej tali a moje ręce wkręciły się w jego włosy.Zaczoł jeżdzić językim po mojej wardze.Ja rozszeżyłam wargi nasze języki się spodkały.Przy nim czułam się tak jak przy Adrienie.Odeczepiliśmy się na chwile po czym znowu zaczeliśmy się całować.Jego ręce zjechały mi do pośladków nasze usta spowrotem stały się jednością zaczoł jezidzić językiem po mojich zębach po czym nasze języki się znowu spotkały. Maja Milk Ocknełam się i zaczełam walczyć z tygrysem.Podczas całowania superbohaterów. Aly`ja Wszystko nagrywałam na biedrobloga.Całe zajście biedronki i czarnego kota i oczywiście walke srebnej z tygrysem. Adrien Było tak jak we śnie tylko to działo się naprawde.Ale niestety nasze usta się odłączyły i zaczeliśmy walczyć. CK:I jak się podobało?-zapytałem lecz nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi. SW:Nieczas na pogadużki czas walczyć wy kochasie-powiedziała B: Nie nazywaj nas tak-powiedziała SW:To jak wyjśnisz to zajście? -zpytała CK:Bo onamnie kocha-powiedział B:Wcale nie kcham ciebie -powiedziała SW:To czemu się całowaliscie namiętnie przez 30 minut?-zapytała B:To onmnie zmusił-powiedziała SW;przecież oddałaś mu gest nie kłam kochasz go-powiedział B:Wcale go nie kocham-powiedziała SW:Kochasz tylko nie chcesz się przyznać-powiedziała CK:Biedronko nie udawaj kochasz mnie przecież mnie całowałaś namiętnie z odwzajemniniem-powiedział B:Dajcie już mi spokuj-powiedziała CK:Przyznaj się to odpuścimy-powiedział SW:No właśnie-powiedziała B:Dobra może jednak coś czuje do czarnego kota ale to nie miłość. Po czym znikneła. SW:To twoja dziewczyna?-zapytała CK:Tak to mojadziewczyna-powiedział Niezwykłe przygody w dzungli 4 Adrien Pobiegłem szybko się przemienić.Kiedy wruciłem do przyjaciuł zauwarzyłem że na mojej ręce pojawiło się czarne futro.Podeszłem ukradkiem do srebnej i zapytałem: Adrien:Czemu mam na ręce czarne futro?-zapytałem SW:Pewnie to choroba na którą chorują superbohaterowie lub ci ktuży z nimi spędzają durzo czasu, radze ci schować to furo bo mogą pomyśleć wiesz co-powiedziała SW:Nie moge was zaprowadzić do wioski bo po zmroku zaczynają tu grasować większe drapieżniki. Marinette:To gdzi my mamy spać?-zapytała SW:Zaprowadze was do mojej jaskini i tam prześpicie tą noc-powiedziała Wszyscy poszliśmy do jaskini i tam spędziliśmy noc. Obudziłem się rano i zobaczyłem ( straszna muzyka) przytulającom się do mnie Marinette.O dziwo ja nie miałem koszulki.Wstałem i szukałem koszulki.Aż podknołem się o jedną z osub i wpadłem prosto na śpiącom Marinette.Nasze usta zaczeły się zbliżać.Zaczeliśmy się całować nasze ustastały się jednością jezidziłem po jej wardze językiem.Ona rozszeżyławargi nasze języki się spotkały.Moje ręce powędrowały do jej tali, a jej ręce na mój kark.Odczepiliśmy się na chwile żeby złapać oddech.Po czym znowu zaczeliśmysię całować.Nie panowałem nad sobą.Moje ręce zaczeły wchodzić pod koszulke Marinette.I przyciągnołem ją jeszcze bliżej.Mój język jezidził po wardze.Ona rozszezyła wargi i nasze języki się spotkały.Do puki nie przerwał nam głos Aly`ji. Aly`ja:Tak jak widzieliście nasz model znalazł sobie dziewczyne-powiedziała do kamery Adrien:Aly`ja jak cię trzasne-powiedziałem ze złością Marinette:ALY`JA-krzykneła Aly`ja:Teraz czas żebym znikła-powiedziała do kamery I zaczeliśmy jągonić.Nadal nie miałem koszulki.Zaczeło mi wyrastać czarne futro,kocie uszy i ogon.Stanołem na chwile i odrazu schowałem się za drzewem.I nadal szukałem koszulki.Wkońcu znalazłem moją koszulke i bluze.Bluze założyłem na głowe.I podeszłem do przyjaciuł..Oni patrzyli na mnie jak na kosmite. Marinette:A....drien cz..emu masz ogon?-zapytała jąkając się Adrien:Eeeeee-powiedziałem Aly`ja:Matko jak ci z paszczy jedzie-powiedziała pachając rękom Z mojej paszczy unosił się smrut zepsutych ryb.Ale skąd one się wzieły przecież ja nie jem ryb?-powiedziałem sam do siebie Wtedy srebna wilczyca wzieła mnie za renke i pociągneła za krzaki. SW:Adrien mówiłam ci masz ukryć te uszy ten ogon i tą śerść-powiedziała popychając mój ogon Adrien:Ale o co chodzi?-zapytałem SW:Poprostu nie chcem żebycię pokrojili żywcem albo twoja tajemnica wyszła na jaw-powiedziała Adrien:Jaką tajemnice?-zapytałem SW:Adrien nie oszukasz mnie- powiedziała Adrien:ale jaką tajemnice?-zapytałem ponownie SW:Tąże jesteś czarnym kotem-powiedziała Mnie momętalnie zatkało. Może będe pisać te starsze ale nie jestem pewna na sto procent. Pozdrawia:~Srebna wilczyca~ Wykonawca:~Srebna wilczyca~ Scenariusz:~Srebna wilczyca~ Dostarczyciel weny:~moja klasa, Juleczkalubikoteczka i wasze przepiękne komętarze które zachęcają mnie żebym wstała z łużka i pisała kolejne rozidziałay~ B) Paa pozdrawiam wszystkich czytelników w tym Juleczkalubikoteczka ,Agaya12,AlicjaM1,Wixon03,Zamaskowana.I reszty czytelników których nie wymieniłam. I serdecznościami dla Juleczkalubikoteczka :) Paaa.Myśle że to zachęci do komętowania. B) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania